The invention relates to a magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprising a deck for magnetic-tape cassettes, which deck is constructed for playing and fast-winding operation in opposite tape-transport directions, for which purpose there is provided, in addition to a first and a second selectively drivable reel disc for the magnetic tape, a first and a second capstan adapted to be driven in opposite directions of rotation by a motor, and which magnetic-tape-cassette apparatus comprises a fast-winding device for the winding functions of the reel discs, which winding device comprises a fast forward winding wheel and a fast reverse winding wheel.
DE-PS 20 54 074 describes a device for the fast forward and reverse transport of magnetic tapes for tape-recording and tape-playback apparatus with a reversible tape-transport direction. By means of push-button rods or rods arranged after these push-button rods it is possible to interpose drive rollers between the associated flywheels and reel discs. At the same time an actuating device ensures that the pressure rollers are lifted. This requires the use of a substantial number of mechanical parts.